what's your number?
by a cold day in december
Summary: Today she tasted of Cherry's. Chad pulled away momentarily. "Wanna go out tonight?" "Call me." Sonny said before leaning in for another kiss. / High School AU. Chadson.


**Disclaimer: **The characters you recognize here are not mine, never have been, never will be. I mkae no profit from this and I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done, promise.

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **"You and I are from different sides of the social scale, _you shouldn't even know my name._" Don't be fooled, it's fluff. AU. Chadson.  
><strong><br>Author's Note: **This was a story that I posted a long time ago, not one of my best I'll admit. I wanted to get something up and posted to get me in the mood for writing again. So here we are.

**Please excuse any spelling errors. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong>what's your number?<strong>

* * *

><p>:::<p>

"Hey Munroe." He says in that perky voice that drives her to the brink of insanity. It's like he's purposely mocking her, but she's never sure of his intentions. What if he is mocking her; does that give her the right to get riled up? But what if he isn't mocking her? What if she's just being selfish and clinging onto the small amount of hope that he _has _a heart and could actually have _feelings _for her like Tawni says he does.

She thinks too much... it's kind of her thing.

"Yes, Chad?" She manages to get out as his eyes look _oh so _deeply into hers. And right then she knows she's being selfish because why would Chad make eyes especially for _her? _It would be so uncalled for and, optimistic on her part.

"Did you want something?" Sonny asks as he just seems to be staring at her face, _thankfully. _She finds herself thinking and then nearly screaming at the fact that Sonny Munroe could never be good enough for Chad Dylan Cooper.

He leans up against her locker after it's closed and she breathes out a sigh wondering if she'll ever get home in time. "I'm just interested in you, that's all."

Sonny wills her heart beat not to speed up and her palms not to sweat and a blush to rise to her cheeks; but it does anyway. She manages to keep her voice steady and low as she doesn't want Portlyn over-hearing. "It's the same routine everyday Chad. You don't even know me, yet you act like we are... _something."_

Sonny cringes at the fact she made them sound like a couple or even remotely close to each other which they aren't. _Well they are, but that's only in her dreams._

She really needs to sort herself out.

"Well do you want us to be _something?"_ His voice is shifty and she looks at him funny. He sighs and tries again. "Sonny; can I have your number?"

"What? No!" Is her immediate reaction.

_Abort. Abort. Abort._

Her mind is panicking. Resident popular guy Chad Dylan Cooper just asked Sonny Munroe for her number. This is not in the balance of high school society. It just messes up all those subconscious rules everyone knows about and goes against... _everything._

Maybe panic attacks do have a downside...

"Why not?" His voice is testy and her resolve is breaking, but she's no way in hell going to give him her number. _It's just not done._

Yet when did Chad Dylan Cooper ever pay attention to the rules?

"You have a girlfriend." Sonny blurts out and then blushes, again, looking away. "Plus; why do you want _my_ number? Why are you even here Chad?" She sighs as she finally starts to ask the questions that have been playing on her mind ever since he started to wait by her locker.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you wait outside my locker? Why do you even talk to me? Your girlfriend is the most popular girl in school, you have everything and I have nothing. Not that I care, because it won't mean anything in a few years anyways." She stops to breathe but then carries on. "You and I are from different sides of the social scale, _you shouldn't even know my name._"

Chad, for the first time ever, looks taken aback. Not this time can he regain his suave physique or cool personality. He didn't expect her to pick up the signs this quickly. Well... he's only just come to terms with it himself, he can't have her know that he–

"Are you stalking me or something?"

The words roll off her tongue before she can stop them and then all Chad can here are here crumpled _"Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"'s _because she knows you can't say things like that to people like him; people like Chad can ruin your life.

Yet, to her deep surprise, he just chuckles and looks at her. Not analyzing her, not staring her down; just openly looking. "To think this whole deep conversation started by me only wanting your number." He says nonchalantly.

"Yeah well, sorry, I get into things quite a lot and–"

"Chad, my man!" One of Chad's friends calls out to him and he does a face-palm, right there in front of his _crush_ Sonny Munroe. She giggles and looks he at her, wondering how long it'll take for Skylar to walk over.

"Someone's not happy to see their bestfriend."

"Someone doesn't like to be interrupted."

"Someone's irritated."

"That's because someone won't give me their number!" And he doesn't know why he does it, but he pokes her stomach and laughs along with her. Since when did he become so sappy and _nice?_ Then again, he thinks, it was probably there all along.

"Dude?" Skylar calls out to him again.

She's kind of wondering why he won't leave them alone... she wants to be alone with Chad now. Deciding not to think too much about anything anymore was probably one of the best decisions she's made so far. It got her talking to Chad didn't it?

"Yeah?" Chad says back absentmindedly, Skylar's walking towards them, but Chad is looking at Sonny. "What do you want, I'm kinda busy."

"Oh, uh, Portlyn's looking for you." Skylar says and Sonny winces. Chad's girlfriend maybe popular, but she's a control freak too. "And she doesn't seem too happy. Maybe it has something to do with you putting her," Skylar pointed to Sonny, "Number in your phone, so I'd watch out."

Skylar jogs off and Sonny's voice cuts to Chad's ears like a knife. "How did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"My number; _how did you get my number!" _Sonny's panicking now and she knew this couldn't last; Chad doesn't really like her, it was sick game.

Sonny really needs to stop jumping to conclusions.

"I, uh, asked Tawni for it."

"Why?" The only question he didn't want to answer.

"Because I knew you wouldn't give it to me."

"That's because you should be talking to me. You don't seem to get it do you? I never skip class, I'm on the honour roll, I tutor other kids, I always do my homework, and I'm a goody-goody nice person, the complete opposite of you! If you want to keep your popularity–"

It was bubbling inside of him, he couldn't help it. He didn't exactly mean to start telling her that way, but it was just the way she was talking about herself. She was one of the best people in their whole school, and she was talking about herself like some sort of tramp because of popularity or whatever she was ranting about.

Chad didn't know when he decided he didn't care anymore, but he liked it. Maybe that would be his thing.

"Goddamnit!" Sonny flinched a little into the lockers, but didn't say anything. "I really, _really _don't care what anyone thinks of me anymore. If my friends are really my friends, they'll stick by me, no matter what. If not; so be it. I've had enough."

Sonny had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, up until the point where his lips crashed into hers and he was kissing her with all his might. He didn't walk her back towards the lockers like she expected, even though the kiss was hard, he wasn't rough, he asked permission to enter his tongue into her mouth and he stroked her hair like it was satin.

She was losing herself with butterflies and loss of air. Her head was spinning a little and when he pulled away she was still tingling. Chad watched her touch her bruised lips and he smiled as he licked his own.

_Mhmm, strawberry._

"Why did you really want my number?" She whispered, looking up at him from under her eyelashes and he just wanted everything to disappear and for it just to be them in this special moment.

Chad's losing it a bit... bare with him, it's his first real crush remember.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you more, you know, outside of school." He was scratching the back of his neck in anticipation and nervousness. What if Portlyn walked by at any moment?

Oh god Portlyn.

He'd forgotten he had a godforsaken girlfriend who wanted to jump him every five minutes and that if anyone had seen that kiss he would be known as a cheater. He decided not caring was not his thing because he cared far too much what people thought of him.

"Chad about that kiss–"

"Don't." He nearly moans and as her looks upset.

"I-I- I just wanted to say!–"

"Look, Sonny. You must know that I care a lot about my rep and that's why I'm dating Portlyn and enjoy being so popular, and I know you're not so I–"

"You're going to say, it was a mistake, aren't you?" His eyes widen, but she continues. "I'm always a mistake. People do things in the moment and regret it later. You're new here Chad, you don't know me. Do you even know how I got to where I am now?"

"I-I–"

"You what?"

"I wasn't going to say kissing you was a mistake." And that's it, the atmosphere changes suddenly and Chad's back to the way he was at the beginning of their conversation; all sure of himself and unattractive.

"Look, maybe you and I can do a little something on the side you know, I mean Portlyn would freak if she caught–"

"No!" Sonny nearly shrieks and Chad has to take a few steps back. "I will never be someone you turn to when you need something on the side. I don't care anymore, Tawni was wrong, you hate me and you're trying to play me, I'll never give myself away like that."

She turned and ran and ran, down empty corridors until she found an unlocked classroom and then she cried. Her mum wasn't expecting her home 'til later anyway.

* * *

><p>It's like he's not even there anymore, well to her anyway. She avoids him at all costs and asks Tawni if she can use her locker for a while, to be sure that she won't meet Chad at her own locker. It's at lunch that they first meet eyes again since the day before and her stomach swirls and sloshes.<p>

Chad thought about what happened yesterday... he hardly knows himself. He runs things over in his mind as Portlyn dangles from his arms and he mutters "Getting a little clingy are we?"

Her brows rise slightly, but she grins and says, "We haven't been alone together in _sooo_ long." She's always trying to get in his pants, but truth is, he's a virgin. He'd never admit that of course.

"Aww well baby I'm a busy man." He smirks his usual smirk and she winks. Before it used to be a bit of a turn on, but now it makes him want to gag. All he can feel right now of the feeling of loss and that he remembers what Sonny's mouth felt like pressed against his.

"I got to get going now babe." Portlyn announces to him and the table at large, "See ya later." And she saunters out, glaring at everyone as she goes.

"Wow," Skylar whispers jokingly, "She's a keeper eh?" Chad swats him away with his hand and doesn't smile. "Seriously, dude, I'd rather see you with Sonny over there." And Devon points to the table that Sonny's sitting at with Tawni, looking a mix between downcast and overjoyed.

"There's something I need to do." Chad says and his mind is finally made up. He clambers up onto the table noisily, and people are staring, but he doesn't seem to notice. "Attention." He calls out. It quietens a bit, but not enough. "YO! DUDES!" And then everyone is staring at him.

"I'm not the one for namby-pamby stuff like that, sometimes I'm into the romantic drivel, but only when a certain person's around." A few people wiggle their eyebrows at him, but he disregards it. "And I have to tell something to her, because I kinda messed up." He doesn't look at Sonny to know she's not looking at him. "Okay I messed up a lot and I really need to fix it."

Someone from the back calls out, "But Portlyn isn't even here dude!" And Chad shakes his head.

"I wasn't talking about Portlyn; I know she's cheating on me with Devon from my football team." He doesn't turn to look at Devon, "But I don't really care, I like someone else." Gasps echoed around the room and he saw Sonny smile a little.

"I like her so much, that when she was in gym last week, I might just have stolen her phone and memorised her number." He expected people to laugh at him, but they didn't. "I need a volunteer... anyone?" He questioned and he heard Skylar mutter behind him, 'dude.'

"I will." A little sophomore said and he smiled kindly at her, even though Seniors' and sophomores weren't even supposed to talk. "What do I have to do?"

"Well," he said speaking to everyone again, "The girl I like, I have her number memorised, and what I want you to do, is ring it, and then you will all know who I like." He smiled at Sonny as she say with her mouth slight open, a face eating grin creeping onto her face.

"Okay." The girl said, "What's the number." Sha had her cell phone ready in hand as Chad spoke.

"555." He started and she carefully punched in the numbers, determined to impress him and not mess this up. "0125." And it was then that Sonny's phone rang.

"_Can take me, can you take me, can you take me there?_ _Can take me, can you take me, can you take me there?"_ Mcfly blared out and Sonny felt the need to pick up the phone... just for fun.

"Hello, who's calling." People started to laugh and she smiled. Chad's laugh was the loudest as he took the sophomore's phone from her. "Hey it's Chad."

"So this is your apology then is it?"

"Pretty much."

"It's sweet."

"Just like you."

"When did you become such a sap?"

"I'm not a sap."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Thanks for admitting it." People were laughing by now, Tawni was squealing next to Sonny as Chad walked towards their table. "So you gonna ask me out?" Sonny was feeling confident by now, she didn't even care who was watching.

"Someone's anxious."

"Someone's cocky."

"Someone need to hurry up." Her voice was at warning tone and Chad hung up.

Sonny looked confused until he said, "It's not cool to ask a girl out over the phone Sonny, duh." She just smiled and rolled her eyes. "I have two things to say; 1) Do you accept my apology and 2) Will you go out with me?"

"Yes and yes of course, but aren't you still kinda dating Portlyn?" Chad jerked a thumb behind him and Sonny looked to see Portlyn and Devon playing tonsil hockey on the popular table. "Typical." Sonny said, again rolling her eyes.

People had left them alone by now, and that was the bit of gossip for everyone to well... _gossip_ about. Chad tugged Sonny's hand a pulled her to the seclusion of her locker in a deserted hallway. "I waited for you at lockers between periods today, I was lonely, where were you?"

"At Tawni's locker." They both leaned back and rested their heads. "Thank you Chad, for doing that."

"Not a problem."

"Was it true?"

"Was what true?"

"That you stole my phone and all that."

"...Yeah..."

"Aww Chad! And you memorised my number."

He just smiled and tucked a stand of her behind her ear, leaning into those tantalizing lips and tongue he'd been day dreaming about all day. Today she tasted of Cherry's. Chad pulled away momentarily.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"Call me." Sonny said before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there it is, hope it was okay, I revamped it a bit so not much change.

- Sophie,


End file.
